oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Stronghold of Security
The Stronghold of Security, launched on July 4, 2006, is a new dungeon area for training combat, with connecting doors that require correct answers to security related questions. The area immediately before the door is protected by another gate, so the player is protected from monsters while answering. It is located in the middle of the Barbarian Village. It is also the first major update for free-to-play players since runescape was updated to runescape 2. Levels There are four levels, each one tougher than the last. Each level contains an entrance / exit point at the beginning and a portal to access the next level if re-entering after completing a level. The portal leads directly to the treasure room of the current level. There are some general monsters, plus others specific to the level. At the end of the level, there is a reward, typically coins and an emote, and exits to deeper levels, or back toward the surface. Vault of War Occupied by level 5 and 13 Goblins, level 11 Wolves, level 12 and 27 Minotaurs. An excellent level for ranger training, as the Minotaurs drop copious quantities of iron arrows and some excellent cover can be found. The Minotaurs may drop a sceptre piece and also drop noted bulk items, including rune essence, copper and tin ores. Catacomb of Famine A shock compared to the previous level, apparently devoid of any safe spots other than unoccupied corridors and between door spaces. Even the giant rats are level 26 here. It is sometimes possible to trap a monster on corners. The Flesh crawlers may drop a sceptre piece, but often drop nothing at all. Pit of Pestilence This level is infested with giant spiders and catablepons. The latter can weaken a player's character, so if planning on fighting melee, bring some strength potions. The catablepons may drop a sceptre piece, but are tough opponents for lower levels, doing damage at an alarming rate. They also appear to have a high magic defence. The reward on this level also includes full healing and stat restoration. Sepulchre of Death The monsters here are all "undead", and are highly susceptible to the "Crumble undead" spell, among other ways of attacking. The main drawback of using the crumble spell is that only members with a slayer staff can autocast it, so managing the spell menu to cast and the inventory to eat requires extreme concentration. Selecting another spell to autocast avaoids missing a cast if preoccupied. The Ankous may drop a sceptre piece. The reward at the end of this level is a choice of boots (one pair colourful, the other fairly plain) with stats a little better than leather. Recovery questions must be set, in order to claim this reward. Rewards The intermediate level rewards are coins and an emote. Skull Sceptre The Skull Sceptre can be obtained in four pieces from monster drops. It is inferior in combat stats to a magic staff, but has five charges to teleport back to the Barbarian Village. Only one kind of piece can be found in one level. They are a fairly rare drop, and can be obtained from Minotaurs on the first level, Flesh crawlers on the second, Catablepons on the third, and Ankous on the fourth. Boots The two styles, fancy or fighting, may be obtained, exchanged, or replaced it lost, from the Cradle of Life at the end of the fourth level, reachable by portal and ladder once all levels are completed. There is no different in statistics, though the fancy ones attract more attention. The stats: If the alternative source is correct, then these boots are equivalent to bronze, but available to free players as well as members. External links * Runescape Knowledgebase guide, including maps of each level Category:Locations Category:Minigames Category:Dungeons